Like A Dream
by harryandjamesluvr
Summary: This is a story of Harry and Ginny right after the first kiss. What I think happened in Ginnys POV. R/R


**Harry and Ginny: This is my very first fan fic that I actually published and I will definitely be adding more soon! So read and review! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I am not J. But I wouldn't mind it if I was.**

**After The Kiss:**

Harry pulled me out of the portrait hole. I cannot believe that just happened. I bit down on my lip as I felt him look down on me. I honestly didn't think he had it in him. I glanced around

the hallway and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something and I stood on my tippy toes and put my lips on his. This was a different type of kiss, slower and more passionate,

something that would have been a little embarrassing to have happen in front of everyone. We pulled apart a bit later both breathing pretty heavily.

He again tried to speak. I suppose you could say I was a little afraid of what he may say. I mean all the weeks (or was it months now?) of the eyes meeting at lunch and the laughing

together at Quiddtich practice. I think this is what he wants, but who am I to claim to understand the mind of Harry Potter?

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and through the corridors. We passed my favorite painting, one of King Arthur and Genevieve, and they both smiled at me, which didn't

go unnoticed by Harry. Once we were outside and by the lake I turned to him biting on my lip again. He smiled at me and reached his hand out slowly running his fingers on my face. I let

my eyes close and just felt his hand and the warm sun touching my skin.

"Can I talk now?" He laughed as I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"Hmmmm. Ah nope. There are some other things I would like to be doing right about now."

He laughed and pulled me onto the ground. I turned around to face him putting my hands slowly through his hair. Now he was the one who had his eyes closed.

"Gin?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" His eyes were open now and he looked intently at me. I couldn't speak. Obviously this was the outcome I had been sort of expecting, but trying not to

hope for too much in case it didn't happen.

I realized I hadn't answered and he began to look at little discouraged.

"Harry, I would love to how could you even think I would say no?" He laughed letting the question slide as he pulled me down and kissed me forcefully. Leslie was going to be mad at

**(A/N read later stories to hear a bit more about Leslie)** After a while I pulled up and looked at him, I couldn't stop smiling.

"When did this happen?" I asked. He started playing with the ends of my hair.

"The beginning of the year I suppose." I raised an eye brow and he laughed and ran his hand through my hair. I shuddered a little. "In Slughorns class we had all these potions.

Polyjuice, Felix Felicus, and.."

"The love potion." I finished slowly. I remembered that day. First class of term and I was excited to see potions from a non Snape biased way. I had smelled grass, and that muggle

gasoline stuff, my lily scented shampoo, vanilla, and a deep woody smell that I couldn't quite place until I talked to Harry later that day about the stupid book he had.

"Yea. Among others, but, and I didn't know it yet, I smelled that's flowery smell you wear. I figured it out later when you were asking me about the book." I started laughing. Very

hard.

"Gin? What are you laughing at?" I calmed down a little and leaned in very close to him.

"He showed us those potions too and I smelled this deep woodsy smell. And I didn't realize what it was until I could smell it coming from you when I talked to YOU about the book."

Now he started laughing.

"We make quite a pair don't we?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "Are you okay love? You aren't as talky as you usually are."

"I don't know I just can't believe this is real. I mean I have only dreamt about this since forever." I leaned my head against his shoulder so he couldn't tell I was a little embarrassed.

"Gin. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Gin. Look at me." I looked up. "I have been thinking about this a lot lately. More then you know. You are just so strong and lively and

gorgeous. I am happy you agreed to be with me."

"Well you are welcome." I grinned in reply. "Thanks for being so nice. I don't usually do the mushy stuff. But for you…I can make an exception." I grinned letting my mouth meet his. Our

tongues intertwined and my hands went into his hair and his wrapped around my waist pushing my shirt up and he hesitantly put his hands on my bare skin and moved up and down. I

broke away from him and smiled slowly.

"Don't worry. I am fine with whatever you want to do with me." Knowing that he would never push for too much. He probably didn't know what he was doing. I mean Cho Chang? How

far did he really get with her? He pulled me back to him and traced his hands up and down my back. I shivered. Two can play that game. I took one hand from his hair and reached to the

front of his shirt and slid it up. He seemed to like that. After a bit we both couldn't breathe and had to pull away.

"You are really good at this." He said eyes looking towards the ground.

"Yea I suppose. That's what most of my relationships consisted of. It's what you do in a relationship," I grinned. I am so good at switching the conversation to what I want. "Speaking

of which. How was your relationship with well…. Cho?"

"Honestly. We didn't do much. We kissed like one or two times and that was it. She cried a lot and she was jealous of Hermione."

"Oh. Well despite my dislike of Cho Chang I guess I can understand that."

"What?"  
"Being jealous of Hermione? I understand that. I mean she knows you very well. How can I compete with that?" He pulled me close against him and whispered in my ear:

"You don't have to. I definitely don't think of Hermione that way, but I do think of you that way and come on I bet you know a lot about me."

"I bet you think I am just a little bit crazy." He shook his head. "Oh gods you are perfect." He laughed.

"Far from it actually."

"Anyways…so you say Cho didn't teach you much about the physical part of the relationship?" He shook his head again. "Well consider me your personal tutor. " I pushed him onto his

back and laid on top. Then I kissed him slowly and deeply. We didn't really stop until it was almost pitch black.

Harry stood up and looked like he was going to help me up but thought better of it. I smiled as I stood up. I reached out and took his hand and he kissed my forehead gently. We

walked back up to the dorm and he leaned me against a wall and kissed me. Afterwards my head was so cloudy I can't believe he expected me to walk up stairs, but somehow I did and

as I climbed into bed I feel asleep happier then I had been in a while.

**Okay So I know the end may be a bit cheesy, but after you land Harry Potter how can you not be a bit cheesy? Review please! And you know you could always check back later to see if I added another story **

**~Megan**


End file.
